


enjoying the moment

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Drabble, Dual Bulges (Homestuck), Hand Jobs, Homestuck - Freeform, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sollux Captor Has Dual Bulges, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Wordcount: 100-500, soldavekat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2020: Day 22: ThreesomeIt wasn’t often he was invited.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Sollux Captor/Dave Strider, Sollux Captor/Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Sollux Captor/Karkat Vantas
Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948873
Kudos: 27





	enjoying the moment

Sollux was sitting on the chair, nude and fully exposed as he spread his legs apart and showed both Dave and Karkat his leaking nook, and both of his wiggling yellow bulges, already craving attention as some slurry was leaking from the tips. It wasn’t often he was invited into the bedroom of Karkat and Dave, and he was going to take full advantage of it now when he was given the chance.

Dave was the first one to come closer, the human carefully touching one of the bulges with his soft hand, the sudden stimulation caused Sollux to moan. The first touch was always the best. He felt how he used his finger to circle the bulge before he leaned in closer and let the warm tongue run over it, taking up the pre slurry before he put the thing inside of his mouth. 

Sollux bulge was in heaven, it wiggling intensely all around inside of Dave’s warm mouth, he loved the stimulation and the smacking sounds Dave made as he moved his head up and down while running his tongue all over it. He tried to take it deeper and deeper. The human was  _ really _ good at this.

He even had to close his eyes for a moment, but his other bulge was still needy, and just as he was about to touch the other bulge himself, he felt another hand grasp the base of it, Karkat’s hand. He grasped it firmly, but not too hard and immediately began to stroke it up and down, using the slurry as a lube that made the motion so easy and so pleasurable, especially combined with Dave’s mouth. The pleasure was intense and so different, one wet and warm, and the other one filled with amazing speed and friction, all combining into a cocktail of mixed emotions and pure desire mixed into one, and it just got better and better with every passing second.

Sollux let out a curse. He knew he wouldn’t be able to last long. All on his mind was his inevitable release, how he would empty himself inside of Dave, and all over Karkat’s hand. Then he would make sure to treat both of them equally, and by the time his refractory period was over, he would be fucking them both and made sure they came over and over again.

Yes, he would be savoring this moment like a fine meal, making the very best out of it and enjoying every second of these amazing feelings taking over his body and bulges, giving them a mind of their own.


End file.
